Death in Wonderland
by Tributewbu
Summary: When Glitter gets picked to go in the first hunger games shes ready. Or so she thinks. But what if the arena ends up to be the place of..nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

I watched my mother's face closely as we walked to the reaping. Her eyes were hardened with strength, and I knew that even if me or my little sister got picked, those eyes would not shed a tear. This was it. I held my sisters hand as we walked to get our blood samples taken. A single tear dropped out her eye when I kissed her cheek and told her to stand with the other girls her age. I walked over to my age group, the girls 15's, and spoke to my best friend.

"Good luck Glorious." I said to her.

"You too hun, stay safe okay? If you get picked-" she started

"You'll volunteer. And If I get picked-" I continued

"I'll volunteer." She finished.

I nodded, then took my place and shut my mouth.

"Well, well, here we are again." Goldilocks Mirren, the Escort of District 1 called out. "And before we begin, might I say, may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" She added with a hint of excitement. "Now, as always, ladies first." She said before dipping in her hand the bowl that held my name on a tiny slip of paper 34 times, along with every other girl's name standing in the square.

"Glitter Tracey!" My name was called. And the odds were definitely not in my favour.

Then I remembered- my best friend- Glorious- and me had a pack, if one of us got picked, the other would volunteer in their place. I turned around and looked at her, but her mouth was sealed in a straight line. She wasn't going to do it. She was going to break the pack. I was furious, I was ready to scream out, call her an idiot, slap her until she fell to the ground. But before I could even open my mouth, a peacekeeper grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the stage. My sister. My wonderful, shining sister was crying. Why wasn't Glorious doing something? Why wasn't she keeping our pack that had held us together for the past 3 years? That's when I could finally start screaming- the dryness went away from my mouth. "YOU IDIOT" I screamed "YOU DIDN'T- WHY? WHY?" I said, and my voice was breaking as tears flew out my eyes. She didn't even shout sorry. She didn't even cry. Her face stayed in a perfectly motioned straight face, showing no emotions. I glanced at my sister, who was screaming at Glorious too. She knew about the pack. That's what had stopped her worrying about me all these years. Glorious' name was only in there once, so there was always a low chance of her getting picked and me having to volunteer. But the year we made the pack we both only had our name in once. So that's why we made the pack. It just helped us. It helped our friendship. But now. She was betraying me. I saw my sister run over and grab Glorious' hair, pulling it and screaming in her face. Glorious simply pushed her off and faced the front again.

"Hello Glitter, and may the odds be ever in your favour" said Goldilocks, the escort.

"hmph" I mumbled.


	2. Jamie Curtain

It was time for the boys to be picked. I looked across them from the stage, mixed and matched with color, height, weight, hair style. Goldilocks dipped her hand in the big bowl. I wondered who it would be.

"Lamp Kirkey!" she shouted.

I knew him, he was in my training class. He was small, had virtually no muscles, and couldn't shoot to save his life. He was pretty much the opposite of what us district ones are meant to look like. He started walking forward, and someone stuck their foot out. Being the person he was, he tripped over the foot, fell to the floor and started...crying. What on EARTH was he doing? Crying? What a stupid idea.

"I volunteer!" Shouted a voice near the back.

I looked over and saw Jamie Curtain. Well of course he would volunteer, with muscles the size of trucks sitting on his arms. He walked up onto the stage, looking mighty as always. I heard a few girls sighing, yes _sighing,_ as he smiled in their direction. Why anyone could have a crush on anyone so full of themselves I don't know.

"Now, shake hands." Goldilocks insisted.

I took is hand, plastered a smile on my face and shook it twice. We then turned around to go inside the justice building.

"Hmm, so Glitter, tell me, why did you get reaped? I mean, you don't take that much terrasse do you? Theres only you, your mum and your sister, so you have no big hungry dad to feed for." Jamie said to me.

"I don't know why I got picked, I didn't exactly choose did I? Why did you volunteer, it's not as if the mayor can't afford food for you." I shot back.

"You know, being the mayors son isn't all it lo-"

"No talking in the justice building." Goldilocks cut him off.

We went inside, ready to see our families. A peacekeeper shoved me in a room and I sat on the wooden floor, waiting, hoping for someone to come. Eventually, the door creaked open. It was my sister. I ran up and hugged her as tight as I could.

"You will win won't you?" She asked me.  
"Of course." I replied, and I knew it could be true.

I mean, I'd had plenty of training, I could go 4 or 5 days with no food, where as Jamie would last 4 or 5 _hours_ with no food. I was fast, I could use a bow and arrow, and I could kill anyone in a split second, feeling nothing. I never really felt anything, after my dad died. So anything could happen, and I would make it through.

"I promise, I will win for you." I said to my sister.

She gave me a small necklace that she had had since she was a baby, and even though it doesn't fit round her neck anymore she carries it with her everywhere.

"Thank you." I say to her, before kissing her cheek.

Then the peacekeepers came and took her away, and I knew it was time to go.


	3. The train

I watched my sister get dragged out the door. I gave her a small smile. I sat back down on the floor, ignoring the chair sitting behind me. I thought about Jamie, and the many visitors he will be seeing right now. All his friends from school, his whole family, every girl at the school. And I tilted my head back and looked at the ceiling. It was glossy white even though it must have been there for years. I sighed and started to come up with strategy's in my head, holding my sisters necklace tight in my hands.

There were several ways I could win.

I could silently move, waiting for the rest of the careers to kill off the tributes then lash out.

I could join the careers and have a protection group.

I could make myself seem like a threat.

Theres a whole list of possibility's.

But what WOULD I do? I'd say my safest bet is to stick with the careers. Jamie will be my only problem. But he will help me, I know that. He has had a crush on me since our second year of school. But why would he volunteer? I guess it was kind of expected for him to volunteer, but it's just weird. No one volunteered for me, which is pretty rare in district 1. Oh well. I have nothing to live for anyway.

A peacekeeper entered the room. "It's time to go to the station." He commanded.

"Okay" I reply, standing up and brushing off any dust from my blue shirt and white summer pants.

I follow him out the door and Jamie joins me. His expression is plain. He won't show any emotion either. I know him to well, he thinks he's secretive, but not to everyone. Not to me, I can read his every move.

When we reach the station, we go straight to the train. I see Jamie's mother and father waving to him, and my mother watches from a distance. Instead of looking at his parents, Jamie is looking straight at my mother. He mouths something to her and she nods in return.

"What was that?" I ask.

"What was what? he replies, giving me a cheeky smile at the end.

"You said something to my mother." I reply.

"Glitter, your imaging things." He says to me, before walking over to the table and pouring himself a glass of wine.

"No I'm not. Tell me." I say, as he takes the first sip of his wine.

"Would you like some?" He asks me in a rather charming voice. That's it. I've had enough. I jump forward and grab a knife of the table before shoving Jamie against the wall, my face inches from his.

"Tell me." I hiss. But he doesn't reply. Instead he does something else.

He kisses me.


End file.
